As Autumn Leaves
by EmbracingRain
Summary: HIATUS. As autumn leaves, romance blooms. Ch.8: Sorry for the really long update. Please don't hate me! Title of chappy: Of Therapy, Kisses, and Girl Talk
1. Twisted

I've decided to take a break from my newly formed series entitled Shadows of the Future so I could write this. My friends all think it's really good, but it all depends on ya'll if it stays on here or not. I think it's one of the better things I've written, but it's still not my favorite. Anywho, let's get on with the disclaimer and the dedication, shall we?

Disclaimer: I only own the random plot of this story. The Titans ain't mine.

Dedication: This goes out to my friends Sarah and Richsean. They've always supported my love for writing and have both totally inspired me in so many ways. I love ya'll!

AS AUTUMN LEAVES

by RupertLover09

Chapter One: Twisted

"Okay, right hand red." Cyborg announced, looking up from the spinner at his four tangled friends. Robin was at the bottom of the pile with his arms crossed to both touch a red spot, and his legs each bent in an abnormal position. Starfire was next, stretched over her leader in a position like that of a bridge with her arms threatening to give out any second. Then came Raven who was looking very ticked off. She was twisted around Beast Boy who was struggling to reach the nearest red dot. The half android chuckled as he watched. He'd never seen anything more funny in his life, especially because Star's arms finally did give way. She and Robin collided and landed on the floor with grunts of surprise.

"Ow."

"I am quite sorry!" Starfire exclaimed, rolling off her friend and into a free area of the room.

"S'alright." Robin groaned, crawling away from the Twister mat. "I'm fine." He pulled himself up onto the couch next to Cyborg, and Starfire plopped down next to him as Cyborg called out the next move. "Aiight, left foot yellow." Beast Boy looked around for a second before performing his only optional move. He swung his left leg over Raven's waist, and settled his foot on a yellow spot. The result caused both teens to turn red as their friends doubled over in laughter.

"Man, I haven't seen anything this funny since the time Robin almost lost his trunks at the beach!" Cyborg howled. Robin immediatelly stopped laughing at the mention of the incident. "This is _priceless_!"

"No," Raven snapped in her monotonous voice. "This is embarrassing. Give us the next move."

"No can do, the mail's here and the part for my baby should be here today. Later!" the metal Titan called out as he raced from the room. Starfire followed him saying something about a magazine, and Robin followed her muttering obscenities about how his files from the Jump City Police were taking too long to get to the tower, and maybe they'd finally be there today. Raven and Beast Boy stared after them dumbly.

"Hey! Guys! ...Cy? ...Star? ...Robin? ...Hellooooo? Two _very_ uncomfortable Titans here!" There was no response to the green changeling's pleas.

"Beast Boy, if you don't move, I swear I will send you to another dimension."

"I _can't_ move, Rae! It's part of the game!" Several windows shattered and the Gamestation exploded, sending bits of hot plastic and metal soaring through the room.

"Damnit, you green idiot, _move_!"

"I told you, I can't!"

"You _can_ and you _will_! Do you want to be sent to a living hell?"

"No!"

"Then I suggest you move!"

"No! I'm not losing Twister to a girl!

- - - - - -

"Ooooooh! A Halloween party!" Cyborg squeeled. "Can we go, Robin? Huh? Huh? Can we, can we, can we?"

"Cyborg, calm down."

"Puuuh-lease? Please, please, please? I really wanna go!"

Robin sighed. "We'll go if you shut up."

"Sweet! Isn't that awesome, Star?" The robotic boy and the Boy Wonder turned to face the alien girl who was deeply immersed in her magazine. She looked up at them blankly and blinked.

"Um...yes?"

"Good, cuz I've already got the perfect costumes for you two already! You should go as Batman and Robin!"

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "No."

"Aw, come on, dude! You could go as Batman, and Star could go as you! I mean, you gotta admit, she can pull of the tights better than you can." Starfire turned a page fo her magazine idly as Cyborg pointed to a picture on the wall. It depicted the red head sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the table, probably the day Robin had gone to see the True Master. She was wearing Robin's uniform in true Starfire fashion. The shirt was bearing her bellybutton, the belt was hanging off her hip, and the green spandex "tights" were being worn like capris. Rboin turned red. "They're not tights." he mumbled.

"Suuure they aren't. Come on! My idea's awesome, right, Star?" Once again, Cyborg's question earned him a blank stare. "Okay then, how about Cinderella and that Prince Charming dude?"

"No."

"How about a couple of clowns then?"

"No." Robin replied looking over Starfire's shoulder. It was some girly magazine with an article about the All American Rejects (a/n: yeah baby! I'm lovin' them right now! Dirty Little Secret is now my favorite song! ahem...sorry about that...).

"Oh! I got it!" Cyborg bellowed. Robin and Starfire looked up. "Romeo and Juliet!"

"Cyborg, how much money will it take you to fucking _shut up_?"

"Fifty bucks."

Robin sighed. "Twenty-five."

"Forty."

"Thirty."

"Deal." Cyborg said, holding out his hand. "Pay up."

The obsidian haired boy rolled his eyes and reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the requested amount. "Here."

"Sweet!" Cyborg cheered. "Now I can buy that part for the T-ship! Later!" And once again, he went racing from the room. Robin and Starfire stood in silence for a few minutes, the only sound that could be heard was the turning of the pages of her magazine.

"Hey, Star."

Said girl looked up at her friend in curiosity. "Yes?"

"Doyouwannawimetothemallorsomethin'?"

It took Starfire a few minutes to comprehend what he had said. "I am sorry, Robin," she said, shaking her head slightly and nibbling on her lower lip. "I am busy. Perhaps tomorrow if neither of us is busy?"

Robin forced a smile. "Uh, sure." She smiled back and turned her attention to her magazine as she walked away.

- - - - - -

"Where are they?"

"Oh yeah, Raven. I _really_ know the answer to that question."

"This is all _your_ fault."

"_My_ fault? How could it be _my_ fault?"

"Because _you_ wanted to play this pointless game."

"Yeah, well, you didn't even _have to_ play."

"It's not like I wanted to."

"So why did you?"

"All of you forced me."

"Hey, Raven?"

"_What_?"

"Do you think they forgot about us?"

Raven growled at him and bared her teeth. "No, Beast Boy. That's why Cyborg's sitting there calling out moves, and we're fucking ignoring him."

"That was a sarcastic comment, wasn't it?" The empath glared pointedly at him for a few minutes before he spoke up again.

"Hey, Raven?"

"_WHAT_?"

Beast Boy winced as several lights were annihalated. "I hafta pee."

- - - - - -

Robin sighed and sat down at his desk. Tomorrow was what? He looked over at his calendar as his computer went through the stages of turning on. Friday. Wasn't Friday the designated date night or whatever? And if he was going to the movies with Star tomorrow...

"Shit." he cursed aloud.

The paparazzi were going to have fun with this one. And so were Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin growled and hit his head against his desk. "Damnit, Robin. You _idiot_!"

_To be continued..._

- - - - - -

Um... ta da? R and R please?


	2. SOMETHING Behind the Ticket Counter

-:-squeels-:- SO MANY REVIEWS! WOW! Thankies! I've never felt so loved in my entire life! -:-grins-:- Thank you all sooooo much! I mean, wow! I got like 23 in one day of this being posted! For those of you who haven't seen my new quotes in my profile, check 'em out! Some of 'em are so hilarious... -:-squeels and then faints-:- How can I ever re-pay you all? OOH OOH! I know! A new chappy!

Chapter Two: SOMETHING Behind the Ticket Counter

**Dedication:** For Pam. I promise I will never _ever_ pig out on cookies and then take my cold meds and then eat cough drops again. If I was a girl scout, I would so totally do that girl scout's honor thingy. But I was never a girl scout, so I can't. So this goes out to you for knocking some sense into me.

People were staring.

The Boy Wonder was becoming extremely nervous about it all too. Hadn't they seen two Teen Titans wearing normal clothes and trying to enjoy a day in the park together before?

More people stared.

Apparently not. Starfire was completely oblivious to it all too. Little kids were crowding around her and begging for her autograph and whatnot. The alien princess was all too happy to oblige. Robin hung back and watched, glaring at any of the teenage boys that tried to approach her. Little kids he could deal with, but he drew the line at fanboys declaring their love for her in public. To Robin, it was just wrong. They didn't even _know_ her! While he stood and wondered vaugely how she'd even gotten her jeans on, he watched a little girl who hung back from the crowd by a good foot or two. She was shorter than the rest with vibrant red hair down to her waist and sky blue eyes. The knees of her jeans were muddied up slightly and her pudgy hands fiddled nervously with the hem of her shirt. Being quieter than the others, she stood out more. She looked to be around four or five, and, as the other kids filtered off gradually, Robin noticed that they avoided her. Starfire looked up from where she was talking to a little boy and girl and caught sight of the smaller tot in the back of the group. She stood up and walked over to the little girl, crouching down in front of her.

"And what is your name?" The other kids turned around and stared transfixedly as Starfire tried to talk to the small child. When the girl finally spoke up, Robin had to strain to hear her small voice.

"Carrie."

"And how old are you?"

"Five."

The other children gaped. Apparently this was the most the young girl had ever spoken in public.

"And what is it that I may help you with today?" Starfire wheedled softly. Carrie shrugged her shoulders. Starfire smiled. "I brought a friend with me today." Carrie looked up with wide eyes. "Would you wish to meet him?" The blue-eyed girl nodded. Robin knew what was coming. Even though he could stand kids, he didn't exactly get along with them. It wasn't exactly a good idea on Starfire's part. But she wandered over with the little girl in tow anyways. The group of kids watched, mouths nearly falling off.

"Hi." Robin grunted. Carrie stared. And so did Starfire. Robin found being stared at by two red heads sort of unnerving, especially when Starfire seemed to be glaring at him instead of staring. "Star," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "I don't exactly get along with kids."

"She wished to meet you!" Starfire whispered back. "Please, just try?"

"Star-"

"For me?"

Robin sighed in defeat. "Fine." He sat down in front of Carrie and cleared his throat. "So-"

"My big brother says that-that you two is gonna be married!" said Carrie proudly.

Robin's eye twitched, he could see Starfire color considerably from beside him. "Really?"

"Yep! But my other big brother says that you two isn't because-because he's gonna marry her!" Carrie continued happily, plopping down on the ground in front of the two embarrassed Titans. "But I wanna know! _Is_ you two gonna get married?"

"I...um...you...gah..so...erm..._married_...I..." Robin spluttered, apparently at a loss for words. He looked to Starfire for help, but she too was unable to speak. Carrie stared at them in interest. Luckily, both teens were saved the struggle by a tall boy running up. He was considerably tall with chesnut hair and green eyes.

"Carrie, how many times have I-" The boy cut himself off when he caught sight of Starfire. "Holy shit!"

"Ooooh! I'm telling mommy you said that!" Carrie cried.

"H-hi, I'm Jake." Carrie's older brother ignored her and smiled at Starfire. Starfire offered a cordial smile in return, but said nothing as she stood up and turned to Robin.

"Should we not be getting to our movie, Robin?" she asked sweetly.

Robin stopped glaring at Jake and grinned. "'Course, Star," he replied, standing up. "Nice to meet you, John." Robin took Starfire's hand and they set off to where the R-Cycle was waiting.

"THAT'S JAKE!" Jake yelled after them.

- - - - - -

Robin grinned as he turned a corner sharply and Starfire's arms tightened around him. He pulled into the parking lot of Cinema Six and parked the R-Cycle in a space near the theater. He took off his helmet and turned to see Starfire doing the same. She ran a hand through her wind-swept hair and smiled at him. Robin smirked. "Having fun?"

Starfire laughed lightly. "Of course!"

"Good." That was the only word Robin offered as they approached the theater. People stared once again as the two walked in, but by now Robin had gotten used to it. Starfire's fanboys still got on his nerves, but he just ignored them. "What do you wanna see?"

Starfire looked at him like he was crazy. "I do not know."

"Hi." came a breathless voice from behind them.

Robin glowered and held onto Starfire's hand tighter. Now was not the time for Jake to show up out of nowhere. Starfire, it seemed, was thinking along the same lines. To Robin's utter surprise, she placed his hand around her waist and leaned against him with her head on his shoulder. Jake stayed behind them. The line moved forward, and the two found themselves at the head of the line with no idea what movie they wanted to see. "Hi." Robin said to the person behind the counter. They looked up, and the black haired boy found himself wondering if he was talking to a man or a woman. He-she-it...THEY raised an eyebrow as if to ask what movie they wanted to see. "Can you suggest any movies? You know, good ones?" He-she-it...THEY shrugged. "Ookay. Then could you just give us two tickets to _any_ movie?" He-she-it...THEY shrugged again and handed over two tickets. "Uhhhh...how much?" He-she-it...THEY shrugged again. Robin sighed and handed over a twenty. He-she-it...THEY gave him eight dollars back. "Um...thanks?" He-she-it...THEY shrugged for a third time and Robin and Starfire walked off, slightly weirded out.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered as soon as they were out of ear shot. Her head was still on his shoulder and his arm was still around her waist.

"What?"

"That was..._frightening_."

Robin chuckled. "I couldn't agree more, Star."

- - - - - -

Yaaay! Robin and Starfire's date! I'm so proud of myself! R 'n' R please!


	3. A Bar of Pink Soap

-:-dives into a pile of reviews and screams (whether in happiness or fear, nobody knows. Not even RupertLover09)-:- I'm so so sorry everyone! My brother had the day off yesterday, and I couldn't update like I said I would! I feel so so so bad! But thank you so much for reviewing! Requests for more BBRae fluff... This chapter definitely has it, I promise you! But if I might ask you all a favor, I will. **My best friend just recently joined this site and is an awesome author. Nobody has been reviewing for her stories, and she's sort of sad about it. Could you please read and review for them? Her pen name is Dopey91, and you can find her under my favorite authors on my profile page. It would mean a lot to me, and even more to her. If you've read Mountain Dew, then you'll know the friend I'm talking about. So please please do this one little thing for her. It'll mean tons to her.**-:-blows a kiss-:- Thank you everyone!

Chapter Three: A Bar of Pink Soap

**Dedication:** This one is for Christi, my first fanfiction buddy. In her words, "Retardation is a bitch!" So true, so true...

**Saturday October 29th (okay, this may seem a little weird, but right now this story is in October, so yeah...)  
**

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos..."

"Hey, Rae!"

Raven scowled. "How many times do I have to remind you, **_Garfield_**? It's Raven, _not_ Rae." Beast Boy winced at the mention of his real name and shuffled into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too." he muttered dejectedly, his green ears drooping ever so slightly. "Raven." Beast Boy opened up the refrigerator and plucked out a carton of soy milk and a tub of tofu. Raven payed no attention to him and went back to her meditation, her quiet mantra floating through the air. Beast Boy slumped down at the formica-covered table and stabbed moodily at the white substance on his plate. No other sounds filled the room until the doors opened to reveal Cyborg.

"Mornin', ya'll!" the metal Titan called out. Raven did not respond as usual, and Beast Boy "Mmmmed" distractedly as he continued to murder his choice in breakfast. Cyborg, thinking that the usual greeting from Beast Boy had been said, busied himself with his bacon, eggs, and waffles.

Next to arrive was Robin, newspaper in hand. He gave his usual grunt of morning salutations and poured himself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the counter and opening the newspaper, ignoring the front page as he did so. Cyborg read the ignored page as he burned the bacon. "'Local red-head and friend ambush Rupert Grint when he arrives at local airport (details page 5).'" Cyborg chuckled. "Yo, Rob, I think your girlfriend's traded you in for a dude from London."

"That's nice, Cyborg." Robin said distractedly (a/n: OMG! That headline is SO me and my friend Raisa!).

"Good morning, friends!"

Robin grinned and looked at her. "Hi, Star." Starfire blushed.

**Monday October 31st**

"Do we _have_ to go?" Raven whined in her monotonous voice. "How did I get stuck with pink? I hate pink! I don't wanna be a bar of soap either! I feel like an idiot!" (a/n: I had nothing to do with this outfit, I swear! My friend Pam picked it out. I said something funny, she said a bar of soap. I was all okay then. So don't hate me please!). Starfire giggled.

"Raven, you are over reacting!"

"That's easy for you to say, you're the one with the _normal_ Halloween costume."

Starfire shrugged and fitted the tiara into her hair. She was clad in a gown of sky blue and light purple with blue shoes. "It is not my fault that friend Cyborg got the wrong costume for you. It can be easily fixed though."

Raven fell to her knees and hugged her friend around the legs. "Please, Starfire. You've gotta help me. I can't let Beast-I mean the others see me in this thing."

"Raven, you are acting very out of character."

- - - - - -

"This is even more ridiculous."

"You said that you wished not to go as a bar of soap. Is this not better?"

Raven sighed and fixed the black wig on her head. "I guess being Morticia Addams is better."

Starfire grinned. "Good! Now, we should be going. The boys do not wish to be late." Raven scowled and slumped out of the bright purple room after her friend who had crowned herself princess for the night.

They entered ops to see the three boys crowded around the gamestation. Starfire plopped herself in Robin's lap and kissed him on the cheek. "Hello, Robin!"

"Hi, Star." Robin grinned.

Raven frowned slightly. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"Zorro."

"Isn't that just an interesting pair?" Raven said sarcastically. "Zorro and a princess. And what are you two? Dumb and Dumber?"

"Somebody's grumpy." Cyborg joked.

"No, really. What are you two?"

"I'm goin' as Darth Vader and BB's somethin'."

"I'm Frankenstein, Cy!"

"More like Frankenidiot."

"Shut up, Raven!"

- - - - - -

"Well this is fun."

"I agree! I say we go to that all night movie marathon at the local theater!" Beast Boy quickly agreed with the purple haired empath. Raven sneered.

"If you two think you're dragging me off to some idiotic thing of supposedly scary movies, you've got another think coming."

"It's either that or staying her with Robin and Starfire." Cyborg chimed in, gesturing to the slow-dancing couple. "And you know that you don't wanna stay here with them. Especially when they get all lovey dovey and stuff."

Raven looked from Robin and Starfire to Cyborg and Beast Boy as if weighing her options. "You guys go ahead. I'll stay here. Robin will get mad if we all disappear." Cyborg immediately dashed for the door, but Beast Boy lingered.

"Are you sure you wanna stay? I mean, we could always go to that poetry reading that you wanted to go to in the first place."

Raven kept her face emotionless, though several glasses cracked. "Are you...offering to take me to a poetry reading?" she asked in disbelief. Beast Boy chuckled sheepishly and turned red.

"Uh...yeah?"

- - - - - -

Awwww! Is it love? Could be! R 'n' R please!


	4. Cry

-:-sniffs-:-Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, it will never happen again; I swear! I got caught up in packing for Thanksgiving in Colorado, and then when I got back I got sick and then there were report cards and now I have this humongous Language Arts project due and a whole bunch of yearbook crap... Let's just say that I am in way over my head. So I'm terribly sorry about not updating.

Chapter Four: Cry

Dedication: This one goes out to my friend Raisa. She's one of the coolest friends that I've ever had. One of the funniest too. So this one's for you, Raisa! PS Rupert under water! Hahaha!

Beast Boy had been wrong. The poetry was not at all what Raven had expected to hear. Giving the first two people the benifit of the doubt, that maybe they were new at this cafe, she listened to the other people recite their poems. But Raven didn't do sunshine and bunnies and flowers. She stared around at the decor of the small cafe, and, come to think of it, it wasn't the right cafe either. The empath looked over at Beast Boy who was clearly enjoying himself. Raven sighed to herself and looked at her watch, by now the other poetry reading at her usual cafe would be over, but it was a small price to pay so she could get out of the dull party they'd been at.

A young girl, possibly not past the age of fourteen, stood at the side of the stage waiting for her turn. The owner of the cafe strode up the the microphone and introduced the girl as Cassidy Sanderson. She walked up to the mike and cleared her throat, brushing a strand of her mocha colored hair out of her eyes. Her black combat boot-covered feet clunked on the floor as she changed her position. "I know that this cafe isn't exactly the right one to share this at, but the other one had no openings, so..." Cassidy trailed off and pulled a folded piece of notebook paper from the pocket of her pants. "This is a piece that I wrote called 'Cry' (a/n: I wrote this poem myself). It's a poem about pain and heartache. About a girl who missed her dead boyfriend so much she took drastic measures.

"Tears fall down her lovely face  
Nowhere to run,  
Not a single place  
Her broken wings can't help her fly  
Since they can't,  
She sits down to cry

She's scared to death about what will happen  
Tears roll down her cheeks  
Onto pillows of satin

Only one would listen  
Now he's gone  
At the memory of this  
Her brown eyes glisten

Tears fall afresh  
Like rain from the stars  
Her heart burns smartly from the scars

Taking the knife  
From upon the floor  
She takes her life  
And lives no more.

And the rain falls down  
Like tears from her eyes  
And thunder fills the darkened skies  
And in the shadows  
A lone person will cry

Cry for a person  
Who died so young  
Cry for a person  
As bright as the sun  
And they'll cry for a girl  
Who had no chance."

Silence filled the cafe as Cassidy finished her poem, and without waiting for a response from her audience, the black clad girl clomped down from the wooden stage and out the door. And the cafe burst into applause.

- - - - - - -

"Can we leave yet?" Starfire whispered. "The others are gone, we do not have to stay." Robin turned to look at the girl next to him. She was playing idly with the straw in her iced tea as she talked to him. He studied her for a minute behind his mask before he shrugged. "I guess we can. I mean, there's no point in staying really. You tired?" Starfire nodded sleepily and they stood up from their seats and exited the party, avoiding dancing couples and people who were making out. The pair stepped outside into the cool night air and began to walk back to the tower, a soft but companionable silence hung between them.

Reaching the docks, Starfire flew them both back to the tower where they exchanged their Halloween costumes for more comfortable items of clothing and resigned to the couch in ops to wait for their friends to get back. With Starfire huddled against him, Robin turned on the television and started channel surfing. Wicked Freaky (a/n: not to be confused with Wicked Scary, the movie they watch in Fear Itself, it's supposed to be the sequel) was the only thing that was worth watching that was on, and so the two Titans preoccupied themselves with it for an hour until the doors opened and Cyborg staggered in drunkenly. "Hey, guys!" the metal Titan greeted them with slurred words. "Hey, guess what? I think someone spiked my Mountain Dew at the movies tonight! Isn't that hilarious?" The cybernetic boy chuckled as though he thought it was funny.

"Cyborg, go to bed." Robin said to his friend.

Cyborg, swaying on the spot, grinned. "Why? So you two can get it on?" Starfire blushed to the roots of her hair and scooted away from Robin. The Boy Wonder, crimson in the face also, scowled.

"Cyborg, you're drunk. Go to bed."

Cyborg giggled. "Oh alright! You two have fun now!" And with that, he swaggered from the room, narrowly avoiding several run ins with the wall, the kitchen counter and the table. Robin and Starfire exchanged weak smiles and went back to watching their movie, sitting a foot or so apart as they did so.

An hour or so later, Beast Boy and Raven entered ops to see the credits to Wicked Freaky showing on the tv screen and Robin passed out on the couch and snoring slightly. Closer inspection informed the two that Starfire had fallen asleep also with her head in his lap. Beast Boy nudged Raven in her side softly with his elbow. "Told you," he mouthed. Raven shrugged and bid him a quiet good night and left for her room. The changeling grinned at her retreating back, and, when she was out of sight, he grinned wider. "She _so_ wants me." he told himself as he too trekked to his own very messy room.

- - - - - - -

Robin awoke the next morning on the couch, wondering how he'd gotten there. The sun was barely in the sky and Starfire was asleep with her head in his lap. Recalling what Cyborg had said the night before, Robin reddened slightly and prodded his friend in the arm in order to wake her up. "Star. Hey, Star!"

Starfire mumbled something and pushed his hand away, apparently not wishing to wake up. Eventually her shamrock colored eyes opened and she rubbed the sleep from them with her fists. Robin smiled. "Morning, sleepy head." Starfire smiled back. For a while, the two watched silently as the sun made it's way higher into the sky until Raven walked in. She greeted the two with a curt nod and busied herself with the tea kettle.

"Where'd you and the guys go last night?" Robin asked out of curiosity.

"Cyborg went to the movies and Beast Boy took me to a poetry reading." Raven replied nonchalantly, her cheeks turning red. Starfire sat straight up on the couch and stared at her purple-haired friend as though she'd heard wrong. With a squeel the extraterrestrial princess had lept over the back of the couch and was soon demanding that Raven tell her every single thing. Every one of her questions demanded an answer and Raven, it seemed, was more than happy to oblige until Beast Boy ran in some twenty minutes later and she refused to hand out any more information.

"Dudes, check it out! I was up all last night checking out all these places we could go for Thanksgiving!" The changeling waved around a stack of papers and slapped them on the counter. "I'm all for Echo Lodge! It's got everything! Skiing, snowboarding, hot chicks..." Beast Boy rambled on and on for a good five minutes until Robin cut him short.

"Beast Boy, did it even dawn on you that we can't leave the city because of all the criminals?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Yep! I've called in the Titans East, we leave in two weeks!"

_To be continued..._

- - - - - - -

R 'n' R please!


	5. Packing, Bathrooms, and Boys

_I hate finals. Sorry this was up so late! _

Chapter Five: Packing, Bathrooms, and Boys

Dedication: Bacon. Sometimes your friends frighten me. Especially the guy with the hoodie with Stewie on it... This one's for you, Bacon! You rock, dude!

The sun was rising over Jump City as it flickered off the windows of Titans Tower which was occupied by flurries of movement and excitement. The Titans were rushing in and out of ops at top speed, finishing up the last minute packing that they had to do. The doors barely had time to shut before they opened again and one of the team members was running in or out. "No, Bee! I said get here at six, not buy the movie tickets!" Cyborg yelled into the phone, as Raven screeched something at Beast Boy. Starfire tore into the room, screaming as Silkie was stepped on by Cyborg. "Silkiiiiiiie!"

"Cyborg! Where are the plane tickets?" Robin hollered.

"On the counter!" Cyborg yelled. "Sorry, Bee! Everyone's goin' crazy!" Toast popped out of the toaster and soared into the air, somehow sticking itself to the ceiling. "Yeah, BB's trying to find his suitcase, Raven's pissed, I just stepped on Silkie so Star's going psycho, and Robin can't find the plane tickets! Yeah, so funny right? Yeah. See ya later!" Cyborg hung up the phone and ran from the room to his destination of the lab on the second floor.

"Starfire, stop crying over that stupid worm and take the kettle off the stove!" Raven demanded, trying to tie her shoe.

"Beast Boy, get your ass in here!"

"Robiiiiiin! Raven is yelling at me!"

"Raven, stop yelling at Star and make your own tea!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so! Now do it!" Robin set down two more suitcases and handed Starfire her purse. He snatched the plane tickets off the counter and hollered for everyone to get into the room. Cyborg burst into the room in the guise of Stone with a large, puffy jacket in his hand. Beast Boy waltzed in a few seconds later, looking utterly pleased with himself as he placed a ring on his finger and was transformed into Garfield, his hair turning a dark chesnut and his skin turning a light tan. Raven gaped at him until she realized she was staring, then pulled the hood of her hoodie over her her head. Robin put on his sunglasses and waved the plane tickets around. "Okay, let's go! Our flight leaves in an hour and a half!" The Titans each snatched a suitcase up from wherever it sat and rushed out the door.

- - - - - - -

"Welcome to Delta Airlines, my name is Marie and I will be your flight attendant this morning!" Beast Boy's head dropped to his shoulder and he started snoring. Next to him, Raven pulled a disgusted face. "You idiot." Beast Boy snored. "Garfield, wake up." The changeling's head rolled to Raven's shoulder. "I know you're awake."

"Shut up, Raven. I'm freaking tired."

"Get your head off my shoulder!" Raven shrugged her shoulder, but Beast Boy didn't budge. "Garfield Logan, I'm serious!"

"Good for you."

"Guys, do you have to start with this crap already?" Robin demanded, leaning across Starfire's lap.

"Please fasten your seatbelts." The Titans did so and then they turned back to their argument. "Tell Garfield to get his head off my shoulder!"

"Gar, get your head of Rae's shoulder!" Cyborg hissed, as people started to stare.

"Shut up, man!"

"Excuse me, sirs, but is there an issue back there?" Marie the flight attendant asked.

"I'm a girl!" Raven snapped.

"I'm sorry, m'am. Is there a problem?"

"No!"

- - - - - - -

"We will be landing in approximately ten minutes, although you will see me moving about the cabin, please do not leave your seats. Fasten your seatbelts and turn off all electronical devices. We will be landing in approximately ten minutes. Thank you." Cyborg pressed his face to the window and shook Starfire and Robin awake. "We're here! We're here! I'm so happy!" A groggy Starfire looked at him sleepily. "Are we to celebrate?"

"Guys," Beast Boy hissed, "I think I drank too much pop! I really hafta go!"

"Gross," Raven and Starfire muttered.

"So go to the bathroom!" Robin said.

"We can't move, didn't you hear?"

"No one'll notice!" Cyborg chimed in. Beast Boy sighed and stood up.

"Sir, please sit down!" smiled Marie as she walked up to him.

"But I-"

"Sir, please sit down."

"I hafta pee!"

"Sir, you may take care of that at the airport." Marie reasoned, slightly taken aback.

"Damnit, lady! I really hafta pee!" Beast Boy blushed as people turned to stare. "Hey, dudes! Wassup?"

- - - - - - -

"So fuckin' embarrassing."

"I must say that I agree."

"Okay, can we please just shut up about this?" Beast Boy asked, as he struggled to keep up with his friends as they walked through the airport. "I mean, come on. It wasn't that bad." Robin and Cyborg snorted.

"You announced to everyone on the plane that you had to pee." Raven said. "It was bad. I'm embarrassed and I wasn't even the one who said it."

"Yeah, well that's you. Who else was embarrassed when I said it?"

Starfire timidly raised her hand. "I would wish to say that I was."

"Same here." Robin chimed in.

"Me too!" Cyborg shouted. Beast Boy frowned. "Whatever."

- - - - - - -

"Alright, ya'll! Here we are!" Cyborg announced, pulling the rental SUV into a parking space outside of a lodge. Starfire and Raven each raised a skeptical eyebrow, put on their sunglasses, and stepped out into the parking lot.

"Nice." Raven commented, with an apprieciative nod towards the large log cabin-like lodge in front of them. Starfire cocked her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips as she watched a brown haired boy and his little sister walk by. "They look somewhat... familiar." she commented to Robin. Robin squinted at the little girl. "Nope."

"Yes. They do."

"No they really don't."

Starfire shook her head and followed the boy and his sister for a little ways before coming back. "Yes they do."

"Okay, mabe the little girl does, but that guy doesn't."

"Yes he does."

"Okay then, who does he look like?"

"The boy we met in the park."

"Jake?"

"Yes!"

"Nope. That is definitely not him."

"Yes it is!"

As Robin and Starfire continued their bickering, Cyborg and Beast Boy unloaded the car, piling the luggage on the ground. "When will those two get it?" Beast Boy questioned his friend as he watched the two fight.

"Get what?" Cyborg asked, slamming the trunk of the car closed. "That they're made for eachother?"

"Yeah."

"Like I know," Cyborg scoffed.

_To be continued... _

- - - - - - -

Review please!


	6. Getting Away

_Ten words: My brother didn't have work. Sorry for the long update._

Chapter Six: Getting Away

Dedication: Meli Lu, I have no idea what I'd do without a friend like you in my life. I'd probably be completely lost. You keep me laughing and grounded at the same time and your advice totally rocks. Tell everyone in Texas hi for me, okay? - Me

Laughter echoed around the enclosed pool as Beast Boy performed a belly flop. Starfire and Raven winced as they were doused with waves of water. The changeling surfaced, shaking the water out of his brown hair and rubbing his stomach. "God _damn_ that hurt!" Robin and Cyborg- the metal man was still in the disguise of Stone and Beast Boy in his of Garfield- roared with laughter. The changeling stuck his tounge out at his friends and shoved Raven forward. "Your turn, Rae."

Raven scowled at him but clambered out of the pool, ringing out her hair. "I cannot _believe_ I'm actually participating in this." she muttered, backing up against the wall. She narrowed her violet eyes in concentration and jogged forward, her feet slapping the pool deck. At the edge she jumped, tucked her legs in, and- She emerged from the water an slight smirk on her features. Cyborg shook his head. "Near perfect water displacement, but you still haven't beat Robin."

The black haired boy's grin widened. "Nobody can beat me."

"Somebody's ego's a little big." Raven deadpanned. "It's Star's turn." Robin's smile disintegrated as the alien princess pushed herself out of the pool and crossed the deck. She stole a brief moment to tie her hair back and then she took her turn. In four easy strides, the red head cleared the deck. A quiet "Oh shit," slipped from Robin's mouth as he watched Starfire. Cyborg started laughing.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Woah." Raven said.

"Fuck." Robin muttered.

Cyborg just laughed. "Man, she got you good! I haven't seen _anybody_ beat you before!"

Starfire giggled, shaking her head. The doors to the pool opened and a little red haired girl walked in, followed by a brown haired boy. The Titans each raised an eyebrow. Raven and Starfire were the first to get out of the pool and snatch their things off a table in the corner and exit the pool. The boys were quick to follow.

Robin glowered at the boy as he passed and hurried to catch up to his friends. That kid looked _too_ familiar.

- - - - - - -

"Okay," Beast Boy said. "Now that we've watched Richard get his ass kicked in our cannon ball contest by Kori-" Robin scowled- " what do we wanna do next?"

Starfire and Raven looked at eachother. "We wish to go into town." the red head announced.

"What's in town?" Cyborg implored, taking a rather large bite of his hamburger.

"A bookstore." Raven replied.

"And where would this bookstore be?" Robin said.

"In the mall."

"Rae, you _hate_ going to the mall." Beast Boy said. "You going to the mall is like the apocalypse or something. It just doesn't make sense."

"I've been to the mall."

"When?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"We're not going into town, I'm telling you right now. I refuse to leave this hotel."

A sly smile crossed Starfire's face. "There does happen to be food in town." Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin's eyes all lit up and the alien girl sat back in her seat, a satisfied smirk on her pretty face. Raven turned to look at her friend.

"You're good."

"I happen to know that, friend Raven."

- - - - - - -

"I can't believe that I just spent two hours at a mall and not _one girl_ gave me her phone number." Beast Boy whined, buckling his seat belt. "I mean, look at me!"

"What about you?" Raven said from the back seat where she was comparing items with Starfire. "I like that studded belt."

"I'm one sexy dude!"

Raven and Starfire snorted with laugher. "Dear X'hal help us!" the green eyed girl giggled. "Please do not tell me he just said that!"

"For the love of all that is good and holy, Beast Boy, when will you get over yourself?" Raven queried.

Cyborg smirked, backing the rental car out of the parking space and drove out of the mall's parking lot as the bickering between Raven and Beast Boy continued. And they talked about Robin and Starfire being slow? The were just as slow, if not even slower. And what was he? He was in for one hell of a ride, going on this vacation that's what he was.

- - - - - - -

"No! Mas! Menos! Don't touch that!" Bumblebee yelled, chasing the twins away from a sludge sample that looked highly toxic. The twins raced from the labratory, cackling evilly. Bee sighed. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Her communicator buzzed and she flipped it open. "Titans East, Bumblebee speaking. Oh, hey, Sparky."

"Hey," Cyborg's face replied. In the background, the leader of the Titans East could hear two other Titans bickering over stuff that was "for all that was good and holy" and being dead sexy and what it meant to_ be_ dead sexy. She frowned.

"What's going on over there, Sparky?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Nothin' much. Rae and BB are just yellin' at eachother and Robin and Starfire are crashed in the back."

"They're sleepin' through all of that?"

"Yep. So how're things goin' at the tower? Everythin' okay?"

"Cyborg! Watch out for the wildlife!" came another voice that Bumblebee took to be a sleepy Robin's. She shrugged.

"We're fine. Aqualad and Speedy tried to get into the girls' rooms earlier, but we're okay."

"Nobody goes into my room!" Raven growled on Cyborg's end of the line. "Stop poking me, Beast Boy!"

"You know I'm sexy, Rae! Admit it and I'll leave you alone!"

The bickering continued but was cut off as soon as Bumblebee snapped her communicator closed. "Idiots." she muttered to herself. A loud crash and obscene words sounded from the operations room above her. Bumblebee massaged her temples with her fingers. "I really need to get away." She swept from the labratory, locking the door behind her, and made her way upstairs where she found Aqualad and Speedy yelling at eachother, a broken lamp on the floor inbetween them. "I really,_ really_ need to get away."

- - - - - - -

Starfire sighed, kicking at a mound of snow as she walked by it. Her breath froze in the air and she shoved her hands into the pockets of her black parka. A shadow fell over her slim form and an arm slipped around her waist. "Whacha doin', Kori?"

Starfire grinned and leaned into Robin's side. "Thinking."

"About what?"

She shrugged. "Various things."

"Like..."

"You, time, friends Raven and Beast Boy, why Raven snores..." She giggled at this thought. "I could not sleep."

Robin smiled. "That seems to happen to you a lot."

"I have plenty to think about and night is the best time to do it, I have discovered. Besides, I could say the same for you. You are always up when I am."

"Force of habit."

"I am a habit?"

"Nah," Robin replied, his grip on her waist tightening. "Just an obsession of mine."

Starfire rolled her eyes and bent over to stroke a small orange and white kitten and picked it up, cuddling it close to herself. It nuzzled her neck with it's head and started purring. "Do you suppose that friends Raven and Beast Boy are falling in love?"

It was Robin's turn to shrug. "I dunno. Why?"

Starfire was silent as she set the kitten free and watched it escape into the night, it's tail swishing as it trotted into the darkness. She turned to face her companion, was neither aware that it had started to snow. "I think that she likes him. I know that he likes her. I have an urge to push them in the right direction, but I do not wish to interfere. They are very... complicated." They continued walking, bathed in the golden glow of the street lamps that line the sidewalk. Neither spoke, they felt they didn't have to. After a while though, Robin broke the silence.

"Does Raven _really_ snore?"

_To be continued..._

- - - - - - -

I so wanted to make them kiss during that scene, but I couldn't. I'm waiting for the opportune moment. Maybe that was it. I dunno.

R and R please!


	7. A Tree, a Lake, and Jake

_Terribly sorry for the long update._

Chapter Seven: A Tree, a Lake, and Jake

Dedication: Nina, you rock! For all you have contributed to my inspiration, this one's for you!

Authoress Notes: It's not a wisdom tooth, thank the Lord! I'm feeling better now and I'm not as stressed so this should be a tad better than last time's. If it's not, I apologize with all of my heart and give you the right to tell me that I'm an ass.

New Quote: "The good Lord says He'll spare me. But I'm pretty sure... you're fucked!" - Steven from Braveheart

Story/ Series Recommendation: The Titan Chronicles Episodes I thru III by CidGregor

The snow was falling gently on the ground, the strength of the storm increasing every few hours. Starfire was curled up in a chair by the window of her hotel room, a book clasped in her hands and a small smile on her face. Raven was down at the ski slopes with the boys and the alien girl had indulged in a day of painting her nails and ordering movies on tv (it had taken her a couple hours to figure out how to order the movies, but she finally got the hang of it), and now she was relaxing and enjoying a good book. She turned the book more so that the light from the lamp hit it better, revealing the title and the summary on the back of the book. Her peace was interrupted, however, when Raven came storming into the room, Beast Boy hot on her tail. Starfire frowned and shrunk back into her chair, hoping to avoid being pulled into the fight by the usually green changeling.

"I'm sorry, Rae!" Beast Boy howled. "I didn't mean to!"

Raven whipped around to face her friend, revealing a bloody line that was running down her face. Starfire could see that she was close to tears and that Beast Boy's constant pestering was making it worse. "Get out, Garfield."

Beast Boy stumbled back, a dumbstruck look on his face as though she had just slapped him. "Wh- what?"

"You heard me," Raven sniffed, wiping a trickle of blood out of her eye. "Just... please get out. You... shouldn't be in here."

"Rae." The changeling reached out to touch her shoulder, but she recoiled, her arms wrapped around her waist protectively as if she were afraid of him.

"I said get out."

Beast Boy hung his head and nodded meekly, shuffling out of the room dejectedly. As soon as he was gone, Raven slipped into the bathroom and Starfire ran from the room, snatching her coat on the way out the door. Raven probably needed some time to be alone. She passed Beast Boy as he entered his room, not missing the stray tear that slipped down his face. For a second the alien girl considered stopping to talk to him but decided against it and jogged down the stairs, crashing through the door of the lodge and into the open air, a smile plastered to her face. No other guests were around and the young girl made her way down to the frozen lake that was some distance from the large log structure.

With a happy sigh, Star flopped down in the snow and busied herself with watching the sun set, as it cast amethyst and rosy hues against the sky as the stars slowly showed themselves one by one. Somebody sat down next to her his brown hair falling into his eyes as he looked at her.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

Starfire sat up at the sound of the familiar voice, finding herself face to face with Jake. She offered nothing more than a polite smile. "Yes it is."

"I'm Jake by the way."

"Oh." Starfire turned her attention back to the sky that was still darkening slowly. Jake frowned.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your name?"

"Kori."

Jake's face split into a grin. "That's cool. I've never met a girl named Kori before."

A movement caught Starfire's eye and she turned to find Robin standing a few feet away, a scowl perched on his handsome features. She beckoned him over and he sat down a little ways away from her. Starfire frowned and scooted closer to him, her hand accidentally landing on his leg. Jake cleared his throat as if to signify that he was still there. Starfire looked at him.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry! I have forgotten to introduce you to my-"

"Boyfriend." Robin cut her off. "I'm Richard."

Starfire tried not to look surprised when Robin said this, but she couldn't help but let a small, secretive smile cross her face. Jake's grin faded. "You know what? I should probably go now. I left my little sister alone... and... yeah." He finished lamely and stood up, quickly walking away.

"What was that about, Robin?" Starfire demanded.

Robin turned bright red, opening his mouth to reply, and then found that he couldn't respond to her question. He opened his mouth again and then closed it. He looked so like a fish out of water that Starfire burst out laughing.

"I cannot believe that you would say that! I cannot believe that you have just lied to someone!"

Robin muttered something incomprehensible.

"Pardon me?"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you." Robin's blush deepened as he said this. "But it's not really my fault you know, I mean watching the sunset is supposed to be our thing and-"

"Our thing?"

"Uh... you know. Something that we always did together. Just the two of us."

"I was only aware that couples did such things as just the two of them."

"Well, maybe we could. You know... sometimes maybe?" Robin grinned weakly, trying not to get his hopes too high.

Starfire smiled softly. "I think that... I would like that."

- - - - - - -

"So, what happened with you and Rae earlier?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy frowned, looking up from his comic book. "I accidentally pushed her into a tree. I _told_ her that I can't balance for shit on skis, but she still got all pissy about it!"

Cyborg chuckled slightly. "That's Rae for ya. You tell her something and it's like she either doesn't believe you or ignores you."

"No," Beast Boy shook his head violently. "She's just more emotional than she admits, and when she can't express her emotions freely, she just sort of... ya know."

"Bites your head off?"

"Yeah. She won't even let me apologize, she's just like more distant with me than she usually is. It bugs me too."

Cyborg smirked slyly. "You like her, don't you?"

Beast Boy tried his best to look offended and taken aback at the same time, failing miserably. "No! I mean, _yeah_ she's pretty, but she's really not my type. With all of her books and gothic-ness, it kinda creeps me out, but in a good way. But no! She's-"

"You're hooked, grass stain."

"No, I'm really not."

"Dude, it's so frikin' obvious. Ever since the Terra thing, you've been totally hooked on Raven."

Beast Boy could feel his ears starting to turn red and he opened his mouth to protest, then changed his mind. "Tell _anyone_ and die."

"Dude, do you really think I'd tell?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Good point."

- - - - - - -

"He _pushed_ me into a _tree_."

"I am quite sure that it was an accident, friend Raven. Beast Boy can be very... boorish at times." Starfire tried to reason with her friend.

"There was nothing _boorish_ about it! He pushed me on purpose!" Raven seethed.

"He did tell you that he could not balace, did he not?"

"Yes."

"Then the blame is yours. You really should not say that it is his fault when you know that it is yours; it simply is not fair." Starfire plopped down on her bed, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, a dreamy look on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Raven demanded, her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Starfire shrugged. "Nothing." She turned off the light and snuggled under her covers, but not fast enough for Raven to miss the small, satisfied smile on her face.

_To be continued..._

* * *

R and R! 


	8. Of Therapy, Kisses, and Girl Talk

-Is mad at self, hits self repeatedly over the head and tries to think up a better excuse than 'writer's block' and 'drifting away from the Teen Titans genre' but can't- Uhhh... sorry, everyone?

Dedication: Morgan, my bestest best friend in the whole wide world!

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Of Therapy, Kisses, and Girl Talk

"So what _exactly_ went on between you and Robin yesterday?" Raven asked Starfire the following day, her violet eyes scrutinizing the red head. She wasn't stupid, she knew there was something that Starfire wasn't telling her. Maybe it wasn't her business precisely, but she had an unusual need to know what it was.

"We simply talked," came Starfire's ready answer.

"Okay. I'm not blind, I'm not stupid, and I'm actually willing to listen to your girl talk crap for once. Just tell me what happened."

"You will not tell a soul?"

"I swear I won't."

* * *

"Dude, respect the fish tacos! If you don't like 'em, you don't hafta eat 'em!" 

"For all you know they could be my brothers! I'm just sayin'!"

"Senorita Starfire esta muy bonita! Te amo ella mas que tu!" (1)

"No! Te amo ella mas que _tu_!" (2)

Bumblebee watched the two seperate fights from a corner of the ops center, a sort of glazed look in her eyes. "Must. Get. Away. Must. Not. Kill. Boys." One chocolate-colored eye twitched. "Must. Get. AWAY. Must. NOT. Kill. Boys." It twitched again.

She was going to need big time therapy after this.

* * *

"And now that the rate of crime in our city has gone down, he told me that he now has more time to, erm, I believe his exact words were, 'focus on other things'. He told me he wishes to spend more time with me." Starfire said, wrapping up her rather long and detailed story of what she and Robin had talked about. 

Raven frowned. "What? No kiss?"

"Erm... well, no."

The empath's frown deepened. _'Stupid boy wonders and their stupid being slow...ness. No I owe Cyborg fifty bucks!'_ She thought. "Oh. So why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I, uh, thought that after what had happened with friend Beast Boy, you would wish to, I believe the term is, wallow."

"Well I don't want to wallow. I don't wallow at all."

There was a slight pause before Starfire spoke again. "Perhaps you wish to talk about it?"

Raven shrugged. "Maybe when we get back to the Tower where things randomly blowing up won't be so suspicious."

Starfire nodded understandingly. "Whenever you wish."

* * *

"It's so di-difficult living w-with f-four guys!" Bumblebee wailed into a tissue. "Th-there's so mu-much testosterone a-and not enough es-estrogen! They're _always_ fi-fighting!" 

The therapist nodded sagely. "And how do you _feel_ about that?"

The heroine stopped sobbing for a second to glare and the balding, bespectabled man. "I told you! It's so _difficult_!" And then the flood gates were opened again. "I-I _hate_ li-living w-with them s-sometimes! I'm underappreciated! It makes me feel so damn mis-miserable!"

The man nodded again. "And how do you _feel_ about that?"

This repeated question only caused Bee to cry harder. Therapy was not working out for her. _At all_.

* * *

"If you were a _cat_, what would you do?" Beast Boy asked randomly that evening when all the Titans were scattered about the girls' hotel room. The silence had been eating away at him until he felt he had to speak up. His friends looked at him strangely. "Just a question! Gosh!" The Titans returned to their activities; Raven to her book; Starfire to her magazine; Robin to reading over his new girlfriend's shoulder, a hand tangled in her crimson locks; and Cyborg to his latest invention for the T-Car. 

Beast Boy sighed loudly and flopped down next to Raven on her bed. "Hey, Ravy!" Silence greeted the end of his salutation. Both empath and changeling were well aware that Starfire was watching them with interest.

"Hi, Beast Boy," Raven replied finally, her eyes still on her book.

"Watcha reading?"

"The Book of Azar."

"Oh. Why?"

"Because I feel like it. Why else?"

"I dunno. I do't really read stuff with big words for fun. Sorta thought maybe there's a bigger meaning as to why you've always got your nose- MMPH!" The other three watched in interest as the empath suddenly reached up and kissed her counterpart.

"Will you shut up, Beast Boy?"

"As long as I can get more from wherever the hell _that_ came from!"

Raven blushed deeply and the lights exploded, plunging the five teens into darkness. "Oops."

Seconds later a loud screech and a dull thunk were heard followed by Starfire yelling, "Richard! I would appriciate if you would keep your hands _off_ my grebnaks!"

"Heh... Sorry, Star...?"

* * *

(1) "Starfire is really pretty! I love her more than you!"

(2) "No! I love her more than _you_!"

Not sure if I wrote itright in Spanish. We never got to 'te amo' using you, we, she, he, they, etc. Te amo means I love, so 'te amo tu' means 'I love you'. Tell it to someone you love a whole lot.

* * *

A/N: Stupid filler chapters... Reviews? Please? -Itches leg- Damn mosquito bites... 


End file.
